GaaLee: Peace In Embrace
by TehKuro
Summary: Gaara decides to thank everyone for saving his life. In Konoha, he finds his love. GaaLee! Contains YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Reveiw plz.
1. Arigato

Gaara of the Sand sat pensively atop the tallest building in Suna. He started softly at the moon as a gentle breezed played with his vibrant red hair. A colder breeze grazed his neck sending chills down his spine. For the first time in his life, Gaara felt truly alive. He was finally just a person, no more demon.

Gaara's thoughts flickered to the recent events, his capture, his rescue, his life. Of all the people who tried to save him, the leaf ninja stood out. They led the main rescue after all. Gaara did not underestimate the sand's participation in his rescue. He knew his siblings and the village had tried their best, but they were supposed to. He was their Kazekage after all. The leaf ninja weren't obliged. Gaara pondered this for a few seconds. His thoughts shifted to Naruto.

Naruto was one of two people who made Gaara who he is today. He was so determined to save his friends. His thoughts shifted to Lee. Lee showed him that he was vulnerable. Lee made him feel human.

"The moon is full tonight," A voice said, penetrating Gaara's thoughts.

Gaara turned slightly to see the ninja. A silhouette stood before Gaara. Without his usual outfit and face paint, Kankuro looked completely different. The girls in the village fawned over him when he was like this, which was why he wore face paint and a hat. He smiled offering a hand to his younger brother.

"Gaara, it's late. You should get some sleep." Kankuro said, his voice laced with concern. Gaara accepted his hand and stood up. They began a brisk stroll home in the moonlight.

"Nii-chan," Gaara started, hesitantly, "I wanted to thank you. You almost died trying to save me." Gaara turned to Kankuro. He gently wrapped his arms around his older brother in a loving embrace. Kankuro flinched at first, shocked, but then returned his brother's hug.

"Let's go home." Kankuro said smiling softly.

_--Gaara awoke in a hospital bed. Many people stood around his bed. Slowly, he began to recognize him. There was Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Tenten, and finally, Rock Lee. He looked to his immediate side to see Temari standing him. They all smiled at him. He felt warm inside. One by one, they were forced out by the Hokage. In the end, only Lee was left._

_"Thank you," Gaara tried to say but Lee was shuffled out as well. Tears slid down Gaara's face.--_

Gaara's eyes flinched to the early morning light. He sat up hazily as he tried to remember his dream. He got up and went into the bathroom. He gazed upon the mirror. His appearance hadn't changed. He still bore the raccoon marks around his eyes. That didn't matter though. He washed up and got dressed.

"The meeting is now officially begun." Kankuro declared to a room of Suna officials.

Gaara rose and began to talk. "I have called you all here to declare that I'm taking a trip to Konoha. I have some unfinished business with some of the ninja there regarding my rescue. Since Temari will be returning there as the ambassador, I shall be accompanied by her. Kankuro shall watch over Suna until I return. I am unsure as to how long this trip shall take. I'm to leave as soon as we are ready."

No one in the room protested. They moved on to meager village things. The meeting lasted another hour before he could escape. He caught Temari and they left the

village.

"So, what's with this trip?" Temari asked as they jumped from tree to tree.

"I need some time to thank those who saved me." Gaara said, emotionless as always.

"Thank?" Temari said, trying to suppress her surprise.

"Yes. I would be dead if not for them. Kankuro would be too." Gaara pointed out. "Besides, now I get to meet your boyfriend." Gaara said, teasingly.

Temari missed the next branch. She was too shocked by her brother's change in personality to pay attention. Sand gently caught her and helped her up. Gaara was laughing inside.

They continued to travel. Eventually they came to a large gate that led into Konoha.


	2. Hunting

"Temari!" The guard said happily. "How nice to see you and the Kazekage too. I shall let Tsunade-sama know that you are here." The guard opened the gate and let them in.

People stared as the once demon boy walked down the street. Some people avoided him all together.

"GAARAAAA!" A voice screamed before Gaara was mauled over by Naruto.

"Hey Gaara. When'd you get here?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Just now." Gaara said. "We're going to see Tsunade…"

"Hey, when you're done, we should go get some ramen!" Naruto said not taking "no" for an answer.

"Ok…" Gaara said softly as he began to walk towards the Hokage's office.

The Hokage saw them immediately. She greeted them with a big smile

"Gaara! What a surprise! We're overjoyed to have you in our village. Are you staying long?" Tsunade asked cheerfully.

"I am…unsure." Gaara said slowly.

"Well, talk to Shizune on your way out about a place to stay."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." He said as he politely bowed out. He left Temari in the room as she discussed some things with Tsunade.

Gaara followed the directions to a small apartment on the southern half of Konoha. It was small but efficient. He began to formulate a plan to complete his mission. He would start with Naruto and work his way through the Konoha ninja.

Gaara stood outside the ramen shop. Naruto was late for dinner. Naruto jumped down from a building landing right in front of Gaara.

"Lets eat!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he entered the ramen shop.

Gaara waited until they had their food before finally letting Naruto know why he was there.

"I wanted to thank you…" Gaara said softly. "If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't be alive…"

Naruto laughed. "Is that what this is about? That's what friends are for."

Gaara smiled slightly. He finished up his ramen and thanked Naruto. The next day's events would be harder by far.

_--Gaara sat up in his bed. He stood up and walked towards the door everyone had left through. He looked down the hall and saw only Lee…--_

Gaara spent an entire day hunting down people and thanking them. The reactions to is appreciation were mildly amusing. He only had two people left to thank, Gai and Lee. They were going to be harder to track down.

_--Gaara ran down the hall towards Lee. He caught Lee's hand and pulled him closer…--_

Gaara got an early start. He began hunting Gai down. Around ten in the morning, he finally caught up with him and thanked him. He asked where Lee was. With a general idea, Gaara left Gai in a flash, leaving a rather confused ninja behind.


	3. Festival of Youth

Sakura stepped towards Lee.

"I'm sorry…for what I said when we were younger…" She began. "I realized that I really do love you too…Will you take me now?" She asked as she advanced upon the boy.

Lee stumbled backwards, shocked by this display.

"Sakura-san…" He began but he was cut off by Sakura who was trying to kiss him. Lee panicked and pushed away. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Sakura-san." He began, firmly. "I don't love you like that. I used to but now I love you more like a sister. I…realized recently that I do not love girls anymore…" Lee finished hiding his face behind his beautiful shiny hair.

Sakura was completely shocked. Lee's confession ran chills through her body. _Lee likes boys? _She thought. She put on her best smile. She said good bye to Lee and left hastily. Lee sat on the ground, feeling bad about breaking the news to her like that.

Gaara silently approached Lee. He sat down on the ground next to him.

"Lee…" He said, suddenly.

"Ga...Gaara?!" Lee said, shocked. "Wh...what are you doing here?"

"I...was wondering if you are busy tomorrow. I'm in town for now and I have something I want to tell you…" Gaara asked, eagerly.

Shocks ran through Lee's body. He wasn't sure if Gaara had overheard his conversation with Sakura or now. Hesitantly, he shook his head.

"Would you like to go to this Konoha Spring Festival thing that starts tomorrow?"

Lee opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He nodded as he blushed. He quickly forced a goodbye and ran. Gaara smiled slightly.

_--He wrapped his arms around Lee. He looked deep into his eyes and leaned in closely. Their lips almost touched…--_

Gaara awoke with a start. These dreams occurred every night. Each time getting further. He glanced at the clock. It was almost sunrise. He got dressed and went atop the building. He started at the horizon has it began to glow with morning light. The sun slowly inched up until the first rays broke through. The sun had fully risen by the time a shout forced Gaara back into the real world.

"Gaara-san! Are you home?" Lee shouted.

Gaara jumped down from the roof and landed near Lee.

"Hai." He said plainly. Lee smiled.

"To the Festival of youth!" Le shouted grabbing Gaara's hand and tugging him along. Gaara blushed slightly. He hurried to keep up with the youthful ninja.

The festival was unlike anything Gaara had ever seen. He had never been to a festival. Booths lined the street. The children ran freely laughing and playing. The scent of different foods laced the air. It was a happily busy place. They even had a couple of rides. Gaara looked around curiously like a child in a new place.

Lee dragged Gaara over to a cotton candy booth.

"One cotton candy," he told the lady as she handed him a fluffy blue stick. He took a wad off and offered it to Gaara.

"Try it. It's delicious." He said gently feeding the sugary treat to Gaara.

"It's so sweet…" Gaara whispered.

Lee grabbed Gaara's hand again and dragged him to a dart booth.

"This is fun. Tenten can hit all the balloons with one dart." Lee said cheerfully. He handed Gaara a few darts. Gaara took aim and got six balloons with only two darts. Lee took a couple darts and got thirteen balloons.

"Nineteen balloons. I'll let you get a twenty prize." The man said, gesturing to the official Kage plushy collection.

"What do you want?" Lee asked Gaara. Gaara pointed at a Kazekage plushy. He gave it to Lee as a present. Leeturned from Gaara for a brief second to cradle the doll lovingly in his arms. He grabbed Gaara's hand again. He ran towards the Ferris wheel.

Gaara sat down in the cart of the wheel. They began to rise up. By this time, the sun was setting. They sat at the top and watched the sun finish sinking into the horizon. Gaara looked into Lee's inviting eyes. He leaned closer slightly. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel jerked forward. Gaara and Lee blushed. They got off the ride and Lee walked Gaara home.

"Goodnight, Gaara-san." Lee said softly.

"Goodnight, Lee." Gaara said. After an awkward silence, Lee turned and went home.

_--Gaara blushed deeply. He looked up into Lee's eyes. Their lips touched softly. Any pain or worry in his mind disappeared. He felt truly happy. He felt loved again.--_

"Gaara?!" A voice woke him up. "Gaara! I'm coming in." Temari called.

She opened the door to find her little brother still half asleep.

"Wake up, Gaara. It's almost noon." She said pointing at his clock. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit you for four days. I've been filing out some paperwork…and Shikamaru…" Temari began to ramble.

"Temari." Gaara said plainly. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Yes. We have to leave in three days and return to the village. Kankuro's been having some trouble with the younger ninja. They don't respect him as much. They feel that he is weak since his puppets were recently destroyed." Temari said, breaking the news.

"I see…" Gaara mumbled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So what did you do during those three days? Did you tell everyone thank you?"

Gaara closed his eyes fondly remembering the day before. "I found most people on the second day here. I found Gai the third day and thanked him. Yesterday, I went to the spring festival with Lee."

"I see. Lee, huh…I heard from Sakura…never mind." Temari said smiling. "We're having dinner tonight at Shikamaru's. Try to look nice." Temari got up and left.


	4. Mrs Nara

Gaara got up to get dressed. He didn't want to wear his usual outfit. Instead, he wore his black variation. He wondered what he would do today. He decided to go have some tea or sake with the Hokage. She greeted him happily. They went to a nearby bar, which happen to be open in the morning because of the festival.

"So how's your stay here in Konoha?" Tsunade asked, drinking some sake.

"It's good. I went to the festival with Lee yesterday. Perhaps we should hold a shared festival to celebrate our alliance." Gaara said monotonously.

"Lee? Sakura said he…never mind. It would be a good way to bond our two villages. We shall have to make plans. I'm sure Temari and Sakura can head off that department." Tsunade said, emptying another cup of sake.

Gaara took a small sip and nodded. He got drunk fairly easily. He couldn't drink any more than one cup of sake or he'd get drunk.

"Tsunade, as you probably know, I'm leaving in a few days. I was wondering if I could get the ninja involved in my rescue for dinner on the second to last night."

"Of course. It's understandable." Tsunade replied.

"You are invited too." Gaara said.

Gaara thanked Tsunade and went home. He changed into some nicer clothing and met up with Temari.

Gaara sat down to dinner. Temari sat to his right. Across the table were Shikamaru and his father. At the end was Shikamaru's mother.

"Kazekage Gaara, it's so nice to have you for dinner." His mother said with an evil grin.

"Umm…Thanks." Gaara said back.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"EXCUSE ME! BE MORE RESPECTFUL, YOU LAZY BUM!" Shikamaru's mother yelled at him.

Gaara slowly endured the night, putting up with the frightening and sinister Mrs. Nara. Temari and Shikamaru walked him home.

"Sorry about my mom…She's…troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"It's ok." Gaara said, walking inside and going to bed.

_--Gaara felt Lee let go. He turned to Lee who began to walk away. He chased after him screaming his name. "Come back soon." Lee said as he disappeared.--_

Gaara woke up. He felt tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away and got dressed. Tomorrow, he had to leave for Suna. He would be alone, again.


	5. Hurt

Gaara ran around the town looking for Lee. He searched and searched but couldn't find him. He ran into Neji.

"Hey, Neji, have you seen Lee?" Gaara asked.

"Lee? I heard he was on a mission. He is supposed to be back soon. Gaara, I heard something about Lee. Sakura told me. Do you know if it's true? Does Lee really like guys?" Neji asked.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He just shot Neji a weird look and left. He searched around for a while. He came across the tree in which he had first met the Konoha ninja. He sat down in his branches and closed his eyes. He felt the soft breeze and heard the soft rustling of leaves. Konoha was a very peaceful place.

Gaara suddenly heard a commotion by the gate.

"Hurry up! Lee's unconscious. He's not hurt but we need to get him to the hospital just in case." A frantic voice called out.

Gaara turned to the gate to see Gai carrying Lee towards the hospital. Gaara stood up and began to follow. Gai got to the hospital and handed Lee over to the nurses.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, worried.

"Gaara? Oh, Lee had a little problem with a poisoned kunai. The poison wasn't that strong. It just knocked him out. Once he gets the antidote, he should be fine within about an hour or so." Gai said, winking at Gaara who replied with a confused look on his face.

They let Gaara into Lee's room. He sat nearby the ninja as he waited for Lee to wake up. A couple hours passed before Lee woke up. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He was stunned to see Gaara by his bed.

"Gaa-chan?" He said in his dazed state.

"Yes?" Gaara replied.

Lee smiled and sat up. He clutched his side where the kunai had grazed him. Gaara softly put on of his hands over the wound, his warmth adding some degree of comfort.

"Are you going to be ok?" Gaara asked, concerned.

By now, Lee's daze had worn off and he now fully grasped the situation.

"Yes, I shall be fine. Gaara-san, am I late for dinner?" He asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to make it. Tomorrow, we can go to dinner. Just you and me if you want." Gaara said, a slight blush graced his pale face.

"I'd love to." Lee said pulling Gaara into an embrace.

Lee and Gaara pulled away and blushed as Sakura entered the room.

"GAARA?!?! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH GAARA!?!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sand roughly pushed her out the door and held the door shut. Gaara turned back to Lee.

"I…" He started, catching a glance at the clock. "I got to go. Bye, Lee." He said leaving the room with a soft smile towards Lee.

Gaara went to dinner, politely dining with his friends. He was sad that Lee wasn't able to attend but happy that he would be able to go to dinner with Lee the next day. At the end, he once again thanked everyone and went home.


	6. Love's goodbye

_--Gaara began to cry. His tears fell to the ground with silence. He felt arms comfort him. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara vowing never to let go.--_

Gaara woke up once more. He smiled as he remembered how his dream had ended. He got dressed. He wasn't sure what to do before his dinner date with Lee.

Gaara went out into the forest by himself for a little training. He trained for a few hours before he realized he had a viewer.

"Hey, Lee." Gaara said, toneless.

Lee jumped down from the tree.

"I was just…passing through and I saw you training…" Lee continued to ramble on his reason for spying on Gaara.

Gaara's eyes wandered to Lee's body. It was the first time he realized how truly strong Lee was. He blushed. Lee stopped talking and his gaze softened. He stepped towards Gaara.

He grabbed Gaara's hand and gently pulled him in. His hand softly slid to caress Gaara's cheek. He drew a deep breath as his lips brushed the Kazekage's. Gaara leaned in to fully grasp the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Lee pulling him as close as possible. They broke the kiss but not he embrace. Gaara dug his face into Lee's shoulder. Tears began to fall down Gaara's face.

"I'm so sorry, Lee." He whispered. He didn't need to explain. Lee knew what he meant. He didn't reply. Instead he put his finger under Gaara's chin and tilted his head towards him. He kissed him once more.

"Gaara, I never was mad at you." He whispered holding the crying boy in his arms. They slowly made their way back to the village.

"Gaara, I have to go get ready for dinner. I'll be by in a little bit, ok?" Lee said, reassuring Gaara.

Gaara went inside and lay on his bed. He felt happy and sad at the same time. His eyes stung with his salty tears. He closed his eyes. He drifted off to a nap.

Gaara woke up with a hand on his cheek.

"Gaa-chan, wake up. We've got to go to dinner." Lee said softly.

Gaara got up and smiled. He didn't ask how Lee had gotten in. He just took Lee's hand lacing his fingers with Lee's and walked to the nearby restaurant. They asked for a booth and sat next to each other. They didn't let go of each other's hand.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the spicy curry and Gaara will have the purple curry." Lee said, confidently ordering for the both of them. Gaara laid his head on Lee's shoulder as they waited for their food. He loved just to touch Lee. It made him feel so happy.

The food was delicious. Gaara shared a bit of his curry with Lee in a manner which slightly disturbed the more conservative people in the restaurant. They left the restaurant. Lee dragged Gaara to a small park.

They sat on the swings next to each other and looked at the stars.

"They are so beautiful, aren't they, Gaa-chan?" Lee said softly.

Gaara cuddled up to Lee. It was rather chilly and Lee was so warm. Gaara grabbed Lee and took him on top of his apartment building. They gazed at the moon together.

"I'm leaving tomorrow first thing…" Gaara whispered as tears slid down his face.

"Will you be gone long?" Lee asked, crying too.

"I might be. I need to find a way to get the people to accept Kankuro as a leader. I cannot lead them as well. He may not look it...but he's very strong and a coolheaded leader." Gaara said. "You must come to Suna for the Kono-Suna Festival."

"I will. No matter what." Lee said, determined. He pulled Gaara into his arms lovingly. He shifted as he grabbed something.

"I have something for you. You gave me a lovely stuff Gaara so I made you a stuffed Lee." Lee said as he happily pulled out a stuffed doll that looked almost exactly like him. Gaara took it and hugged it.

"Thank, Lee-chan." He said, smiling and crying at the same time.

Gaara woke up on the roof. Lee sat near him watching the sun. Temari called for Gaara.

"Goodbye, Lee." Gaara said, kissing Lee one last time before jumping off into the sunrise. Lee saw the glistening of tears as Gaara ran towards Suna.


	7. One year

Although everyone else was filled with excitement as they prepared for the festival, the Kazekage was anxious. He would be able to see Lee for the first time since last spring. He sat as his desk looking at the calendar. February 14th was circled and a countdown had already been initiated to the point where one day left. Thoughts raced through Gaara's mind. Would Lee still love him after so long? Gaara sighed.

A knock shook Gaara from his thoughts. Kankuro entered the Kazekage's office.

"Hey, Gaara. I'm leaving to help the Konoha ninja escort the villagers. I'll see you tomorrow. And try not to worry." Kankuro said as he bid Gaara goodbye.

Gaara yawned. He dug through the folds of his robe and took out a small doll of Lee. He hugged it as he walked home. He had taken the doll everywhere with him since Lee gave it to him. Gaara got home and went to bed, still holding the stuffed Lee. Gaara realized what he could give Lee as a Valentine's Day present as he drifted off to sleep.

Kankuro held his fist in front of Gaara's door. Gaara had changed a lot recently. He seemed happy. Kankuro knew that he would have to face the fact that Gaara had a new love, someone else to confide in. He only hoped that Gaara would still be the close little brother that he had been before. Kankuro knocked tentatively on the door.

"Gaara, wake up!" Kankuro called. He heard a mumble of protest come from inside. "GAARA!!!" Kankuro shouted.

"Kankuro, go away…." Gaara called back, realizing at that moment that Kankuro was home which meant that Lee was in Suna too.

Gaara jumped up and got dressed faster than Kankuro could beat the door down. He forgot that his brother was right outside and opened to door and tried to run out. He ran right into Kankuro knocking them both over.

"Gaara, calm down! Lee's waiting for you in your office. Don't worry!" Kankuro said, scolding his little brother who just got up and ran.

Gaara opened the door to his office. At once, he was nearly knocked over by Lee who insisted on kissing him before he even entered the office. A few nearby people let out some cat call. Gaara blushed slightly.

"Lee, can we get out of the hall?" He asked, pushing Lee into his office and shutting the door.

"Gaara-chan, I've missed you so much. It's been over half a year. Did you get my letters?" Lee burst out.

"Yeah…" Gaara said, blushing at the thought.

Lee drew Gaara in once more. He kissed him deeply. Someone knocked on the door.

"Kazekage-sama, you are needed to start the festival." They announced. Gaara face immediately switched to an extremely annoyed look. He grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him to the balcony, where Tsunade waited.

"Ready?" She asked Gaara. Gaara nodded, still holding Lee's hand.

"Welcome citizens of Suna and Konoha. We are gathered here this weekend for a celebration of the alliance of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. We hope that you will be able to bond with the different people around you and that our alliance will hold strong." Tsunade said, invoking the clapping of the audience. "I would also like to present our ambassador from Konoha who will be staying here for the next year, Rock Lee." Tsunade continued. Gaara's heart flipped in shock and joy. He would have a whole year with Lee.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I am very happy to be visiting Suna and I look forward to staying here." Rock Lee said, knowing what was going on. Gaara quickly changed his shocked expression to a more fitting one for the Kazekage.

"I would like all of the citizens of Suna to offer great hospitality to the ambassador. Like last year, my sister, Temari, shall be the ambassador to Konoha. Enjoy the festival." Gaara said, concluding the opening speech. He turned immediately to Lee and kissed him in front of the whole crowd. Lee was so shocked and embarrassed that he couldn't move. The crowd cheered at Lee and Gaara. Gaara took Lee's hand and led him inside.

"Gaara, did…you have to do that…in front of all those people?" Rock Lee said shyly. Gaara caressed Lee's cheek and nodded. He smiled and they went to the festival.

Despite being mobbed by their newfound fan girls, they managed to have a good time at the festival. They went on the Ferris wheel again. Gaara enjoyed cotton candy. They watched the fireworks. After the fireworks, the stopped by a bar and ate some yummy curry. Gaara dragged Lee back to his apartment.


	8. The day of lovers

"Gaara, what's this about?" Lee asked.

"I got you a present." Gaara said.

"Oh that reminds me…" Lee said pulling out a package and handing it to Gaara. "Happy Valentine's day!"

Gaara unwrapped the present to find a box of chocolate and some flower. Gaara had never gotten a present. He was so happy; he tackled Lee and kissed him fiercely.

"Wait here." Gaara said, going to his room with a scary grin.

Lee stood waiting. He caught sight of some pictures on the wall. He walked over and looked at them. There were a few awkward pictures of him and Kankuro hanging out that looked fairly recent. Gaara seemed happy in those pictures.

Gaara snuck up on lee wearing nothing but a conveniently placed pink ribbon...

"Lee, can you help me get this ribbon off?" Gaara said. Lee turned, completely shocked to see Gaara. His nose bled profusely at the sight of the almost nude Gaara.

Gaara grinned in a very scary and lustful way. He advanced towards Lee and grabbed his hand, leading him to his bedroom.

"Gaara…I…" He began as Gaara pulled his hand.

Gaara pulled Lee on top of him. "I love you, Lee." He whispered in Lee's ears sending chills down his spine. Before Lee could respond, Gaara's lips were pressed firmly on Lee's. His tongue was exploring the essence of Lee's mouth. Lee blushed redder than his headband.

"OMG!! This isn't my room…OH MY VIRGIN EYES! You look good in that bow, boy. Have a nice Valentine's Day. OH I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!" Steve, the random old man from Konoha screamed as he walked into the room. Out of nowhere, a large stone fell upon Steve sealing the door to Gaara's room.

"Is he alright?" Lee asked.

"Meh. Probably not. It's ok though. I've heard he dies often." Gaara said, turning his attention back to his Lee.


	9. Xemnas with RPness

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bit of troube writing this scene so I kinda ripped and edited the scene from my SasoDei. It's moslty the same..but better. I considered addign Steve to this chapter but i coudlnt ruin their love. This is the lemon chapter if you were wondering. I'm so happy I've gotten positive reveiws. Enjoy the lemony goodness! Lemons for all! -throws a bucket of lemons into the audience-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm…Gaa-chan…? What are we doing?" Lee asked, timidly.

"Well…if I guess right…we were about to make sweet love in the moonlight." Gaara said.

"So…am I uke or seme?" Lee answered, slightly confused.

"You are my gorgeous uke," Gaara said, toying with Lee's headband.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Well, logically in yaoi pairings the naming goes like this, SemexUke. Since this is a GaaLee fic and Gaara is first, I am the seme," Gaara replied slightly amused as he untied Lee's headband.

Gaara's hands slid up to begin to undo Lee's chunin vest. Under the bare cloth that now covered Lee, Gaara could feel his muscles. Gaara's face crinkled in confusion as to how to go about removing the jumpsuit. Lee caught on and began to do a handful of chakra signs.

"Reverse Jumpsuit no Jutsu." He said as his jumpsuit disappeared. Gaara purred as he ran his hands over Lee's chest. Lee kissed Gaara's neck intently leaving soft marks. Gaara's hands slid to Lee's back as he gently rolled Lee onto the bottom exposing his well toned chest.

Gaara smiled at the newly exposed flesh. His mouth trailed up Lee's stomach to his nipples and brushed one with his lips. The flesh hardened as his fingers brushed the other. Lee let out a soft moan.

Gaara grinned as he took the nipple into his mouth and began tonguing it furiously. His hand mimicking movements to the other.

"Gaara!" Lee moaned again.

Gaara released the pink nub and slid down further, tracing Lee's muscles with his tongue as he went along. He licked the tip of Lee's excited member gingerly.

Lee bucked up to Gaara. "Gaa-chan, please." He cried.

Gaara smiled at the amount of control he had over the situation. He would not keep his lover waiting. He took Lee into his mouth running his tongue softly up and down the length of the member. Lee whimpered as Gaara pulled away.

"It's missing something," Gaara said with a scary grin. He pulled out a tube of cherry flavored lube and distributed some on his hand.

He wrapped his lubed hand around Lee's member. Lee groaned at the cold lube that was now being lathered around him. He gasped as Gaara's warm mouth contrasted with the cold lube. A deep moan escaped his mouth. Lee breathed heavily as he sat on the counter.

"Gaara," He hissed as he came full into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara lapped up the remaining lube and cum. He slid up and kissed Lee passionately on the lips.

"I'm…ready…" Lee said.

A lustful grin spread across Gaara's face. He didn't say a thing. Instead, he kissed him roughly. Gaara stopped long enough to offer Lee his fingers.

"I love you!" Lee managed to say in a groaning voice as Gaara stuck his fingers in his entrance. Gaara's fingers played around until they found a nice spot that made Lee squirm and groan.

"I love you too." Gaara said as he removed his fingers and smiled as sand wrapped around Lee's arms, securing him in place. The sand began to gently molest one of his nipples. Gaara shifted into a good position. He began to thrust gently, trying not to hurt his pretty Lee. Lee smiled weakly as a sign to go faster. Gaara obliged. He thrust faster and faster until he got close. He wrapped one of his pale, soft hands around Lee's member and began to pump in time with the thrust. Lee began to whimper.

"G...GAARA!!!!" He screamed as he came onto Gaara's well toned stomach. He felt a warm sensation fill him as he heard Gaara shout back.

Gaara slowly released Lee and curled up next to him on the bed. He held him in his arms as he stroked the shiny, black hair away from his face.

"Sleep well, Lee-chan." Gaara said in a loving voice that Lee had never heard.

"Night, Gaa-chan." Lee replied as his eyes drifted heavily closed.

Gaara smiled at Lee as he nuzzled his face and fell asleep next to him. They were now each other's completely and forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This may seem like the end of a lemon story..but luckily it wasn't just a lemon. My next chapter probably will consist of some short adventures. Hopefully, I'll think of a plot. I give you as the reader and reveiwer the power to influence my strory. What do you guys wanna see? Tell me in the reveiws!

Sayonara,

Kuro-chan!


	10. PANCAKES

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…(Which doesn't make sense for Star Wars cause they're like a bazillion times more advanced than us…) Anyways. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, a girl started a GaaLee fic..and for a long time, it lie dormant. But one day, the girl said "No more," And wrote an uber short chapter. It makes the beginning of her uber fun song chapters.

Gaara awoke the next moring and groggily got out of bed. Lee was already up and about making breakfast.

"Hey Gaara…Do you like pancakes?" Lee called out in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah I like pancakes." Gaara called back.

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah I like waffles."

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah, I like French toast." Suddnely Gaara got the urge to sing. "do do di do..CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL"

O.o - Lee's face after hearing Gaara shout/sing.

Wasn't that a fun, short chapter. XD I will try to get then next one up soon. Next song is Boom Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys. (That will be sooo much fun. )


	11. I Want You in My Room

Boom Boom Boom Boom

Song Chapter 2. (Yes these are nerdy and stupid and cheesy but they're fun to write.)

One day, Rock Lee was crying. Unlike his usual tears, these were tears of sadness. Gaara was gone for the day and Lee finally realized how much he missed his home in Konoha.

"When you're alone and you need a friend…someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along, baby, take my hand. I'll be your lover tonight." Gaara sung into his ear. Lee turned to see Gaara offering his hand. He smiled and took it.

Gaara led him down the hall to the bedroom. Walking through the hallway, Gaara tripped and fell. Boom boom boom boom. Lee offered him a hand up. "I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together from now until forever." As he lifted Gaara up, Lee fell over. Boom boom boom boom. "I wanna go boom boom. Let's spend the night together. Together in my room." Gaara giggled as he lifted Lee up and finally made it to their bedroom where they proceeded to have hot mansex.

The end.

3 Next Chapter…TBA. ;D


End file.
